Do you hear the people sing?
by Craycrayskittlez
Summary: Enjolras and Eponine have never actually talked, but both have watched the other and their friends begin to notice. Eventually, Enjolras and Eponine's friends team up to get the two together.
1. Chapter 1

-Eponine's POV-

I'm sitting in my room with my sister, Azelma, listening to their parents arguing, but it's not like we aren't used to it by now. Father would get drunk, come back and strike Mother, Mother would get angry too, but of course would never hit him back. He would continue to abuse Mother, then she would threaten to call the police, he would threaten her violently. I then decide that I really don't want to put up with their arguing so I tell Zelma that we're going to the meeting on the Les Amis.

"Do we have to go?" Azelma groans.

"Yes," I reply, "It's better than listening to those two, isn't it?"

"You want to see monsieur Marius," she giggles.

"I don't, I want to get away from here for a while," I protest.

"If you insist," she says, grabbing her coat.

We wait for the right moment; our parents are far too busy arguing to notice us and we quickly (and quietly) run out of the house. We arrive at the ABC meeting, although we're late. The leader, Enjolras, is delivering another one of his speeches. They really are magnificent. He quickly turns around when he hears the door opening and looks at us.

-Enjolras' POV-

I hear the door opening and turn around to see Eponine and her sister Azelma coming in. They're here, but late. I wonder a lot of things about Eponine; I don't understand her at all. Why does she follow Marius around so often even though she must know she has no chances with him? Why does she appear to fear her father? Is she really interested in what they say, or is she here for her _beloved _Marius? Why is she _always_ late?

She's probably the most mysterious person I have ever met. Ever. Well we haven't officially met, but I've noticed her. It's hard not to notice her, she's definitely pretty. But I don't think I particularly like her. Right? I turn away from her and her sister quickly; I have no time for romance, even if I _was_ interested in her. My friends need me, we're fighting for a good cause, that's what's most important.

-Eponine's POV-

Azelma and I find seats at a table with Marius and Grantaire. Grantaire is drunk again, what a surprise. I manage to tune him out, but Azelma doesn't seem to be as lucky, judging by the look on her face.

"Hello Ponine," Marius greets me with a hug.

"Hey Marius," I reply with a smile, returning his hug. A few weeks ago I would have been in heaven, just from his hug. Now, however, I'm not completely sure that I'm in love with Marius anymore. I can't stand his constant admiration of Cosette. Why her anyway? Out of every woman in Paris he had to choose _Cosette_, she's always been little miss perfect, Even when living with the my family, dressed in rags, she was always beautiful. It's the other way around now. Cosette is the little doll figure, her hair neatly brushed, her rich dresses and then there's me, like Cosette was as a child, all dressed in rags, hair not brushed since… I don't really remember when. But of course out of everyone that Marius could fall for, he falls for _her_. They haven't even talked. Not once. Marius saw her on the streets and suddenly fell in 'love'. I definitely used to love Marius, but now I find him annoying.

-Enjolras' POV-

After giving my speech, I sit back down to a big cheer from the crowd. But through the entire speech, I couldn't help but staring at Eponine. _She's just a girl. She's nothing special. You don't have time for romance, Enjolras, _I tell myself.

"Nice tea party Alice," says a very drunk Grantaire.

"Thank you Grantaire," I reply, having learnt that it's better not to argue with a drunk Grantaire. Grantaire seems pleased and smiles and walks away. The meetings only have finished when I see the Thenardier girls leave. That's another question about Eponine. Why does she always leave halfway through the meetings, always at the same time? I will never understand that girl, or her sister in fact.


	2. Chapter 2

-Eponine's POV-

We stayed at the meeting longer than we should have. Father would be expecting me to do her 'work' like I was forced to do every night. There were a number of different things my father made her do, depending on the con or how much we needed money. Sometimes I would lure a man to a dark alley so my father could knock him out from behind and then rob him. Sometimes I would be a whore. Sometimes I would go to the whore house for that and sell myself to strangers, or sometimes I would 'entertain' her father's gang. The worst of his gang was Montparnasse and of course he was the one that I had to 'entertain' the most.

"Where have you been you little brat?" father asks, I had stopped calling him papa when I had stopped loving him. When Cosette left the inn, father… changed.

"I was just at a meeting," I answer.

"What damn meeting?" his breath reeks of alcohol. Here we are, starving, and he wastes our money on beer.

"Oh it's nothing, just with my friends."

He steps closer to me, "You were with friends when you should have been working!?" he strikes me across the face. I flinch but only for a few seconds, he strikes me and Azelma often; he used to strike Gavroche, until he couldn't take it anymore and left. I wish that I could run away, but every time I tried I would end up back home in a matter of minutes.

"I'm sorry Father," I apologize, "I'll work now, what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Montparnasse asked for you tonight, but you weren't here, you little slut, so you'll have to do it tomorrow. For now just do your job."

"Yes papa," and I scatter off.

I quickly walk to the whore house, hoping to be unnoticed, but he's there. Out of all people I would never have thought to see him near a whore house. It's Enjolras. "Eponine?" he asks.

"Bonjour," I say nervously, my cheeks going the same shade of red and Enjolras' jacket.

"What are you doing here?" he asks quizzically.

"My father," I murmur. He gives me a look of pure astonishment and possibly disgust, I can't tell.

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle," he replies with a gentle smile.

"I'm no Mademoiselle," I reply, "I'm a _whore,"_ I say, with disgust at myself.

"It's not your fault what your father made you be," he replies and walks away.

I don't think I will ever understand that man, there's a lot of things that I don't get about him. Why does he care so much about the 'slum' of Paris if he's so rich? Why was he staring at the whores? I might know the answer to that one, if he wasn't Enjolras. Why does he stare at me when giving speeches? Why is he kind to me? He doesn't have to be kind to me, so why? I don't think that I will ever understand him. He must be the most mysterious person that I have ever met. Ever. I won't sell myself, not tonight, there's too much nagging at my mind. But I will need money...

I see a drunk man who looks rich walk by. "Hello monsieur," I say, walking over to him.

"Hi Eponine," he replies and I realize that it's Grantaire. He laughs when he sees the look on my face. "Weren't expecting me?" he asks with a smirk.

"Shut it, Grantaire," I snap.

"So you don't want to hear the news?" he asks with a grin.

"What news?"

He walks away.

Damn him. Sometimes I really do hate him.

-Enjolras' POV-

Why did Eponine never tell anyone she was a whore? Don't be stupid, Enjolras, she was embarrassed. Whores are the lowest of the low. What kind of father would force his daughter into doing that? I know her father was bad but I didn't think that he would exploit his daughter in this way. Only a monster would do that. Why can't I get Eponine out of my mind? I was never even interested in any other woman before. Ever. I had to listen to my friends go on and on about their _beloveds,_ most of which were only their 'beloveds' for a few weeks, maybe even a few days.

I've just never understood all of the fuss. I can't concentrate on any of my work now. All I can think about is her dark brown eyes and dark curls, if she was raised into a better family I can only just imagine what she would look like. She was already the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. "STOP IT ENJOLRAS!" I command myself. I hit my head repeatedly STOP, STOP, STOP!

I'll just talk to Grantaire, he might take my mind off of things, he'll either be at his flat or at the bar.

Surprisingly he's not at the bar, he must have taken an early night and went home. I go to his flat and open the door, not bothering to knock.

"My dear old friend," he greets with a grin, "I was wondering when you would show up to tell me all about your dear beloved." He has the gleam in his eyes that he has every time he knows something that he shouldn't.

"How?" I ask.

"We've been friends for years now, I can read you like a book," he says.

I can't help but smile. "You mind telling me your theory, my friend?"

"Eponine." I look down at my shoes which probably confirms everything. He starts laughing again, he's basically sober for once, but there's still alcohol in him.

"It doesn't matter, Grantaire."

"Yes it does, the great Enjolras is finally in love!"

"Well isn't true love when two people love each other?"

"But that's what this is!" he grins.

"No it's not, now have a rest to get the rest of the alcohol out of you so you can think straight. Then we can talk about this if you care so much."

"I'm sober, I'm just happy for you."

"She doesn't love me Grantaire."

"But how do you know?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Eponine's POV-

"You love him!" squeals Azelma. I wake up, rubbing my eyes.

"What are you talking about, Zelma?"

"Enjolras of course!" I pause, waiting for her to explain what the hell she's talking about. "Last night, when you were.. um.. out, Grantaire came and told me something very interesting," she giggles.

"Care to tell me what?" I ask impatiently.

"Can't tell you, he says to meet him in the café at lunch so he can explain." When I ask what they're up to she laughs.

-Enjolras' POV-

I wake up early, because someone very annoying feels the need to repeatedly knock on my door at five in the morning. After about the tenth knock, I pull myself out of bed and answer the door.

Grantaire.

Hopefully he's sober now, but he was that same smile that he had last night, so I'm not too confident.

"Enjolras!" that stupid grin again.. "I have some interesting news," he continues, "So interesting that I stayed sober!"

"Must be a miracle!" I reply, sarcastically.

"That's one way to put it," he laughs, "Meet me at the café at lunch! If you don't come you can't hear the news!" He runs off.

He seemed to be sober.. but what's he up to?

-Eponine's POV-

"Should I go?" I ask Azelma, she nods her head vigorously. "Just tell me what it's about then, he's obviously up to something."

"He didn't tell me, he only said Enjolras—" she stops herself and dashes out of our room.

I was supposed to meet Gavroche for lunch because it's been so long since I've seen him, but Grantaire is up to something and it includes Enjolras. Does Enjolras know about it? I should go, I'll meet Gavroche another time. I just hope that nothing bad happens like it usually does.

-Enjolras' POV-

Should I even go? It might be another one of those blind dates Grantaire always tries to set me up on. That would explain why he won't tell me.

At around lunch time I have decided not to go. I have work to do, important work. Grantaire is at the door, he doesn't knock and just opens it himself.

"Not coming?" he asks.

"I'm not interested in blind dates, Grantaire," I reply.

"Why do you think it's a blind date? I don't stay completely sober just for some blind date with a girl that you'll probably never talk to again even though there's nothing wrong with her!" he complains.

"It's not a blind date then?" I ask.

"Well… it _is,_ but this one is different mon ami."

"That's what you always say."

"But this is different, because the girl doesn't know what it's about, she was only told to go to the café."

"How is that a good thing? I have work to do, Grantaire."

"There's no time! If you knew you would want to come."

"Tell me then."

"No, that would ruin it, now come _on_," he replies dragging me out. "Finally someone likes you and you like her back."

-Eponine's POV-

At about lunch time I get ready to go to the café. "You're going?" asks Azelma.

"Yes Zelma, see you later. Try not to get in dads way while I'm gone." She nods her head and I leave.

I go to the café and see Grantaire and Enjolras sitting at a table. So it does involve Enjolras. I walk in and Grantaire shouts over to me, telling me to come over.

"Hello Eponine," smirks Grantaire.

"What is it then?" I ask.

"Enjolras here wanted to talk to you," he replies. Judging by the look on Enjolras' face, this isn't true.

"I did?" Enjolras asks.

"Yes, you did," replies Grantaire "I'll leave you two love birds alone." And he leaves the café, probably going to get beer.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I ask.

"Erm… yes," he replies.

"What about?" I ask, blushing a little.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you how to read?" he asks.

"Really?" I ask, excited but why would he want to teach me how to read?

"Yes," he replies, "readying is very useful and Marius told me that you're smarter than you look, although you can't read."

"Okay," I reply.

(Enjolras)

She agreed. That's a good sign. Grantaire said she loved me, but it might just be Grantaire being Grantaire. I had no idea I was going to end up giving her lessons; it's the only thing that I could think of.

"Great," I reply, "would you like a lesson now?" _what am I doing?_

"Okay," she says. _Don't try anything Enjolras; she just wants to learn to read._

"Do you know how to write your name?" Her cheeks go red and she looks down at her shoes.

"No," she says quietly.

"It's okay," I reply "let's start there." She looks up again and smiles.

I grab a pen and write her name E-P-O-N-I-N-E

"Eponine," she reads.

"Now put your hand over mine and feel the shapes that I make with the pen." She obeys.

I write her name again, EPONINE.

"Now you try writing it," I say.

'EPOMIM' she writes. I can't help laughing a little.

"Close," I say. Like this. EPONINE.

She writes 'EPONINE' but it's hard to read.

"Good," I say "try again."

'EPONINE' it's not perfect, but it's the neatest one yet.

"Is that okay?" she asks.

"It's great, the best yet," I laugh.

"How do I write your name?" she asks.

"Why would you need to write my name?"

"What if I wanted to write you a thank you letter?" she replies with a smirk.

"Ok then," I laugh, picking up the pen.

'ENJOLRAS' I write. "Now you try."

She picks up the pen and writes 'ENJOLRAS' it's messy but it's good for her first time writing it.

"So how often will we have lessons?" she asks.

"Half an hour every night?" I ask.

"Okay," she replies "Will we have them here?"

"Okay," I reply.

"Oh I have to go now," she says "My father will be expecting me."

"See you later?" I ask.

"Yea, bye." She says and rushes out.

I go back to my flat to find Grantaire sitting on my couch.

"So?" he asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh come on Enjolras, how was it, what happened?" he asks impatiently.

"It was… good," I reply "I'm giving her lessons every day now."

"Lessons?"

"I'm teaching her to read." I reply.

Grantaire smiles. "So I'm a good match maker?"

I just laugh, Grantaire knows too much.

(Eponine)

I got too carried away again, I can't stand father anymore, not now.

"Eponine!" he roars. "I suppose you were at some dumb meeting again."

"No father, I got lost."

"You are supposed to entertain Montparnasse tonight."

"Okay father, where is he?"

"In your room, he's waiting."

I slowly go to my room. Montparnasse is sitting on my bed. "Bonjour Ponine," he says his voice like poison.

"Bonjour Montparnasse."


	4. Chapter 4

(Eponine)

I wake up beside Montparnasse, he's still asleep but I know that I can't leave until he wakes; sadly I've learnt that from experience. He wakes up and smiles. "Hello Ponine."

I smile back at him; I know that I have to please him. "Morning Parnasse."

"Care for another round?" he asks.

"No_," I think. _"Of course," I say as he strokes my cheek. There's nothing I want to do more than slap him right now.

(Enjolras)

There's a knock on a door. I never get _any_ time for work now. It's probably just Grantaire again. I leave my work on the desk and go to the door, it's not Grantaire. It's my mother. I haven't seen her in two years so why does she have to come now? I answer the door.

"Enjolras!" she squeals.

"Hi mother."

"How are you sweetie?" she says, coming in.

"I'm fine."

"I got tickets to a play for us, come on!" she says.

"Uh ok," i say following her out.

We go into the theater She hasn't seen me in two years, I had no idea where she even was and she just shows up and takes me to a play. What's up with her? I just decide to play along there's no point in arguing with her again. That's how the whole not seeing her in two years started. She doesn't believe in what I'm fighting for, she doesn't care about the poor. There's always been tension between us because of that. She must want something from me, but I don't know what.

Mother has long, curly blonde hair; she always wears gold, wears too much makeup and always reeks of perfume.

The play she brought me to is a mystery and every time there was a clue to what happened mother would whisper and explain what's happening even though I knew exactly what was happening in the play. What I didn't know was what was going on in her head.

She better leave soon, I have to meet Eponine at the café later. If I don't show up she'll probably be mad at me. Once again, mother whispers whats happening.

"So he's confessing what he is the murderer! He explained how he killed the man and why!" I manage to zone out the rest of it. Eventually, she shuts up. i don't really like the playe but it's better than having to talk with mother, all of our talks are awkward since none of us have actually liked each other.

Eventually I just can't take it anymore. "What is it, mother?"

"What do you mean Enjolras?"

"You haven't came to see me in two years and now you suddenly show up at my flat and bring me to a play. So what do you want from me?"

" It's your father."

"Did he hit you again?"

"let's talk about this outside." and we both leave the theater. "He died," she says.

There's silence for a moment. "How?" I ask.

"He was murdered."

"By who?"

"Slum."

"Excuse me?"

"That slum that you love so much murdered your father, Enjolras!"

I think of Eponine and the poor children who live in the streets, like Gavroche. "They're not all the same," I say. "Father probably deserved it anyway!" I snap.

"Don't you dare say that about your father!" she yells.

"He hit you. Why are you sticking up for him?" _See, we've never gotten along; we can't stand one visit without yelling at each other._

"I think I should go," mother says.

"For once we agree," I say as she leaves.

(Eponine)

Eventually Montparnasse leaves. I go out into the streets for a while; I just want to stay away from my family.

"Ponine!" I hear someone shout.

"Gavroche!" I reply.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I reply.

"I'm fine, I have something for you." He says.

"Oh thanks, what is it?"

He holds out his hand, with a whole loaf of bread in it.

"How did you steal a whole loaf?"

"I didn't steal it, it was a present."

"Gavroche I know that you steal, you don't have to lie, I steal too."

"No, Ponine it was a present."

"From who?"

"Monsieur Enjolras."

"Well why are you giving it to me?" I ask "you need it more than I do."

"I'm fine Ponine, and it's for you anyway, he said to give it to you."

"We'll half it then," I suggest.

"Okay," he smiles. I break the bread in half and give him half of it and he runs off to the wooden elephant that he lives in.

I go back home and break the bread that I have in half and give one half to Azelma. "How'd you get it Ponine?" she asked.

"A present." I say. Zelma gives me a look but doesn't question me further.

"Okay then," is all she says.

I wonder why Enjolras wanted to give me bread; I don't think that Gavroche would lie about it. Thinking about this makes me remember about the lesson I have with him. It's really good of him to teach me to read but I wonder why he offered to.

I'm starting to understand Enjolras more now but there are different questions that I want to know about him now.

_Why did he give Gavroche bread to give to me? Why did he offer to teach me to read? Does he like me back?_

As for Grantaire there are questions I have about him too.

_Why is he suddenly always sober even though he's usually always drunk? What the hell is he up to?_

How would I impress Enjolras at the lesson? It's not like I can suddenly read perfectly. _What if I asked Marius to give me lessons?_ _If Marius gave me lessons before the lessons with Enjolras I could be a little less hopeless at my lessons with him._ But I'm not sure Marius would agree, he's never offered to teach me before and I've known him for years. Or if he did agree he might spend the entire time talking about his _beloved_ Cosette and I really don't think that I can stand much more of that.

I'll just try extra hard at my lesson with Enjolras.

(Enjolras)

I feel bad about treating my mother like that. I know we've never seen eye to eye but I really shouldn't have been so rude to her. Love him or not her husband was murdered, it would be a shock if nothing else. But I'll think about that later the lesson with Eponine is soon. It's only half an hour but it's every night and it's a chance to see her again.

I go into the café for the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

(Eponine)

I decide to ask Marius for lessons anyway. "Hello monsieur," I say.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," he replies.

"Marius—I was wondering if you could give me lessons."

"What lessons Ponine?"

"Teaching me how to read."

"Sorry Ponine, I'm not very good at teaching; maybe you could ask Enjolras."

"Okay," I sigh.

"But—Ponine," he says "Could you do me a favour?"

"Of course monsieur."

He hands me a letter. "Deliver this to Cosette—Thanks Eponine!" He leaves before I can change my mind.

I have to constantly remind myself that I'm not jealous of Cosette; I love Enjolras now, not Marius. Marius is a great friend and he'll always be special to me because he was my first love but now I love Enjolras- I'm not sure if he likes me back or not though.

The last lesson with Enjolras went well; he said I'm learning quickly, he said he's going to teach me the alphabet next because that's the best place to start after learning my name.

(Enjolras)

I go to the Thenardier's house to ask Azelma something, hoping Eponine isn't there. I know Mr Thenardier wouldn't let me in so I sneak in as quietly as I can. I get inside and quietly go up the stairs and go into a room that I guess Eponine and Azelma share.

"Monsieur?" I hear a tiny voice say.

I turn around to see Eponine's little sister. "Azelma right?" I ask.

"Yes," she says nervously "Monsieur Enjolras?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Could you ask Eponine to come to the next ABC meeting? It's tonight at seven. "

"Okay Monsieur, do you love my sister?"

"Yes."

She giggles. "Are you going to ask her if she loves you at the meeting?"

"Yes," I answer quietly.

She smiles. "Good luck Monsieur Enjolras."

"Thank you Mademoiselle," I say as I leave the house.

I go back to my flat to prepare my work for the meeting; I've done a lot less work recently. I guess I've accepted it now. I'm in love with Eponine Thenardier.

(Eponine)

I remember where Cosette lives, from when Marius asked me to find her for him. At least they've actually talked to each other now; I stayed there and watched them. It hurt to watch him love her instead of me but it was wonderful to see Marius so happy. I'm happy for him; he's found somebody that he loves. I hate delivering the letters, I'm not jealous of her because Marius loves her; I'm jealous because she's so happy and lives in a great big house with a papa who loves her.

I bring the letter to her house, I'm tempted to read it but I don't. I go to the gates of her garden where Marius went to talk to her. I don't want to see Cosette in case she recognises me, I was horrible to her as a child. I'm full of shame for how we all treated her.

I put the letter down on one of the bars of the gate but I see Cosette coming.

"Is someone there? Who's that?" she asks, running over to the gate.

I run away from her house as fast as I can. I owe her an apology but I hate apologising so I leave as soon as I can. I go to try to find Marius.

"Ponine!" he shouts over at me.

"Marius!" I shout running over to him. "I delivered the letter for you."

"Thanks Ponine, you're an angel," he says, pulling me into a hug.

(Enjolras)

I can't tell Eponine everything at the meeting, not in front of the boys. I decide to look around for her now. I see her standing outside the café, with Marius. They're hugging and smiling. How could I have forgotten that Eponine's heart belonged to Marius Pontmercy? I feel how my chest started aching and I had to look away from the pair of them. How had I been so foolish? How had I even dreamed that Eponine would have forgotten about Marius?

I miserably sat on a doorstep as I held my head in my hands and wondered if this was how Eponine felt every time that Marius looked at a girl who wasn't her. I saw how Marius waved goodbye to Eponine and marched off towards the doorstep where I was sitting. I felt sick to my stomach when i saw the giddy smile on Marius's face as he approached me.

I suddenly feel something that's more than jealously towards Marius. It's hatred. Marius has ignored Eponine since… forever and now he suddenly decides that he loves her?

"Bonjour Enjolras!" Marius says, cheerfully.

"Hi Marius," I mutter.

"What are you doing here?" he says happily.

"What do you care, Pontmercy?" I snap.

"What's wrong, Enjolras?" he asks, sounding surprised.

"Go away Pontmercy, I'm busy."

"What's wrong?" he repeats.

"Just go snog Eponine again!"

"What are you talking about…?" Marius can be so thick sometimes.

"Stop acting stupid!" I say.

Marius glares back at me and then strikes me across the face. A crowd of people come along to watch the 'fight.'

I punch him in the stomach but then to my horror I realize that Eponine and her brother are in the crowd, watching us. I can't stand it anymore and I quickly walk away.

I go to a dark alleyway, hoping no one will follow. Someone's coming, I hope that it's not the police. It's not- it's a woman, I can't tell who yet though. She's coming towards me. Maybe threatening to call the police? She probably wants money.

"What happened, Enjolras?" she asks.

"It's nothing," I say, I then look up and see her. Eponine. I thought she would have stayed to see if her _beloved_ Marius was okay.

"It's obviously something, Monsieur Enjolras," she says, looking down at where I'm sitting.

"I thought you would go and see if Pontmercy was okay."

"I don't care about Marius; I want to know if _you're _okay. But why did you get in a fight with him? I saw him hit you first but something else must have happened."

"I saw you both hugging and laughing."

"So? Marius was just happy because I delivered his letter to his beloved."

"I guess I just got jealous," I say, looking down.

"But why were you jealous?" she asks, lifting my chin up.

"I love you, Ponine," I say before I can stop myself. "Sorry," I say quickly.

There's silence for a few seconds before she leans in and kisses me.

Her brother, Gavroche comes running over and grins when he sees us.

"I love you too," she whispers as she pulls back.

"Hi Gavroche," she says as he comes over.

"Hi Ponine," he laughs.

"I've got to go," she tells me "see you later."

I watch as her and Gavroche run off, away from the alley.

**I think that this story is just getting worse and worse so sorry xD**


	6. Chapter 6

(Grantaire)

"Enjolras is distracted now, he's missing meetings, Enjolras _never_ misses meetings," says Joly.

"I know, but at least he's happy, I've never seen him truly happy until now. Sure he's passionate about the rebellion but he deserves real happiness," replies Marius.

"He needs to stay focused on the rebellion! He's our leader, without him we're hopeless," retorts Joly.

"Shut up!" I shout. "Someone's coming."

There's silence as we desperately listen to the footsteps trying to figure out who it is. Enjolras, speak of the devil.

"Enjolras!" they all nervously exclaim.

"Sorry I'm late," he says.

"We were talking…" says Combeferre slowly.

"Hm?" asks Enjolras.

"Well… um..." Combeferre stutters.

"Eponine is distracting you from the revolution," finishes Pouvaire.

"You're seriously telling me that I'm the distracted one?" Enjolras retorts. "All any of you ever talk about is women."

"I'm sorry for starting this, Enjolras," I say, quietly.

"_You _started it?" asks Joly. "So you're the one to blame for it all."

"Give it a rest Joly," says Marius. _Why isn't Marius angry at me?_

"Oh don't even get me started on you Marius!" shouts Jol "All you ever talk about is your damn _beloved!"_

"Shut up!" Enjolras shouts. "The rebellion won't work if all you do is argue. Aren't we fighting for freedom? We can't say that we're fighting for freedom if we won't even allow each other any!"

There's silence at this words. Enjolras always has this effect on people, he leaves them speechless. It comes in very useful sometimes. He is the only reason I joined the ABC I don't give a damn about the rebellion. But of course Enjolras convinced me to join. I both hate and admire what he can do.

"Please just don't get so distracted Enjolras, we need you as our leader," says Marius but Enjolras is gone.

"Just leave him alone guys! We all said that he needed to be able to have more fun and now we're telling him to stop," I say.

(Enjolras)

I can't believe any of them, especially Marius, he misses almost all of our meetings, and he doesn't even seem to care about the cause. Then there's Grantaire who's drunk almost all of the time. When Marius starts trying to tell me off I just leave.

I don't really have anything to do now I skipped the rest of what they call a meeting so this might finally be my chance to get some of my work done.

(Eponine)

Gavroche is smiling. "I knew you fancied him," he laughed.

"You know too much, little one," I laugh.

"Can we go to the ABC meeting today?" he asks.

"When is it?"

"Now, we missed the first half but we can still watch the rest of it."

"Fine," I reply.

He leads me over to the ABC café where I can hear them shouting.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come," laughs Grantaire as we enter.

"What are you talking about?" asks Gavroche.

"Gavroche could we talk to your sister for a little while?" asks Marius.

Gavroche gives me a look and I nod so he slowly leaves.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well… it's about Enjolras," says Combeferre.

"But wha—"I begin; I'm interrupted by Enjolras walking in.

(Enjolras)

I see Eponine and Gavroche go into the ABC café then I hear voices and Gavroche leaves. They're probably going to give her some speech or try to scare her away so I go in.

When I walk in there's silence.

"So you've decided to grace us with your presence," says Joly sarcastically.

"Leave him alone Joly," says Marius.

"Now we're all just repeating ourselves," says Pouvaire.

"What were you saying to Ponine?" I ask, glancing at Eponine.

"You interrupted us before we could say a thing," interrupted Joly.

"So what is it?" Eponine asks.

Joly grabs Eponine's arm and drags her into the store room.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to run over to them but Combeferre pulls me back.

"Leave it Enjolras, he won't hurt her. He's just explaining our situation to her," Combeferre explains.

We all sit at the table and stare at the door, trying to tell what they're saying. They're in there for a long time, about half an hour later Eponine quickly walks out and leaves the café and Joly slowly walks out after her.

"What did you do?" Marius asks.

"Explained our situation. I told her she should wait until the rebellions over to see Enjolras again," he replies calmly.

There's a moment of silence, they're all staring at me trying to tell what I'm thinking. They have a point though, I can't just abandon all of our work, the rebellion is important. Didn't I always say Patria is my only mistress? Didn't I always say love was a waste of time? Didn't I always tease them for their love of women? _That's before I met Eponine, she changed everything. _

They're right though, I can see her after the rebellion, and this gives me all the more reason to fight and to hurry up with all of the organising. I did fall behind on organising recently.

I'm so busy I haven't even grieved my father. _But would I anyway?_ He was always drunk, hit me and mother and would wreck the house in his drunk fits.

"Okay," I say. "We need to start organising this rebellion."

(Eponine)

I knew I was trouble for them, Enjolras insisted I wasn't but that's obviously not how it was for everybody else. I feel so stupid now.

I slowly walk away from the café, I didn't mean to distract anyone, I feel really bad but I can't help being angry at them. What does Enjolras think about this? Does he agree with them?

(Enjolras)

Gavroche comes running into the café. "Listen everybody!" he yells.

There's an eerie silence in the room.

"General Lamarque is dead," he says.

I give a slight grin and get puzzled looks from everyone else. "Lamarque is dead.

Lamarque his death is the hour of fate.

The people's man.

His death is the sign we await!

On his funeral day they will honour his name.

It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear!

In the death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame

They will see that the day of salvation is near!

The time is near!

Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer

Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts

But a jubilant shout

They will come one and all, they will come when we call!" I sit down after giving the speech.

"That's the Enjolras I know," grins Combeferre.

"The start of our rebellion," laughs Grantaire.


	7. Chapter 7

(Eponine)

"What's wrong Ponine?" Gavroche asks.

"N… nothing..." I stutter.

"What did they say to you?"

I sigh. "You won't believe any lies, will you?"

He laughs a little bit, "No."

"In that case, they said that they're busy with the rebellion and I should wait until it's finished to see Enjolras."

"Then why were you in for so long?"

"Joly didn't say it as simply as that, he kept asking me if I was okay and if I understood."

"What do you think about that, Ponine?" he asks innocently.

"I don't know, I don't want to get in their way. The revolution is important to them; they're doing a good thing."

"If you say so Ponine."

"I should get back, father will be expecting me."

"Yeah… we wouldn't want him to get mad."

"Bye Gavroche."

"Au revoir Ponine."

(Enjolras)

"General Lamarque's funeral is tomorrow, there's not much time," I say.

"So on the day of his funeral, when they're bringing his coffin away we attack and build barricades?" asks Combeferre.

"Yes," I answer, "but we'll need to plan the exact spot, it won't matter too much but it has to be an area with a lot of old furniture to build the barricade with."

(Next day, Enjolras)

I wake up early and get ready to go to the meeting; we're meeting as early as possible to plan. The start of the whole revolution is today, it's one of the most important days if my life. At first, I didn't mind dying for the cause but now I need to get back to Eponine.

I dark out of my house and run to the ABC café. It's seven in the morning so no one else will be here for another hour; we agreed to meet at eight but I told them I would get there early to arrange everything so we don't waste any time. I unlock the door and go in.

There's already somebody there though. I thought we agreed I would be the first to be there.

But it's not any of the members of the ABC, its Eponine.

"Look, Ponine—"she leans in and kisses me, stopping me from finishing.

"I'm sorry Enjolras, just… don't die. Okay?"

I laugh, "Well I'll try Ponine."

"Good luck, Enjolras," she says, kissing me one last time and then scattering off.

Great. She's all that I can think of now. But I'm glad that I saw her at least one last time in case I die today. No. I can't die. Not now. I need to help Eponine anyway; I need to take her away from her abusive father.

I sit down at a desk and sort through my papers.

(Grantaire)

At around eight I leave my house and go to the café for the meeting, this is one thing I really can't be late for.

"Grantaire!" Joly calls as I'm walking towards the café, "can you read this and tell me what you think?" he asks, handing me some paper.

"Okay, I'll read it in the café, let's go," _I'm not going to read it, I really couldn't be bothered. Joly was never any good at writing speeches. _

"Grantaire, Joly!" Enjolras greets as we come in. He looks like he was here for ages, we agreed that he would come early but I thought that he meant about ten minutes early so he could tidy up a little bit but he looks like he's been here for hours.

"Read these!" he says excitedly, handing me a handful of papers.

"What do these have to do with the revolution?" I ask.

"Its research- about who we're up against, you have to know your enemies." He replies.

"Okay, I'll read them," I sigh.

(Later that day)

"Hurry up! The funeral is about to start!" shouts Enjolras as we all hurry out.

(Enjolras)

I can hear the funeral music as we're all going out, the beating of the drums. We all hurry to blend in with the crowd.

"Do you hear the people sing?

Singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes!" we sing as we run up to the carriage which they're carrying the coffin on. We climb up to the top of it and push the police off.

"Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me?

Beyond the barricade

Is there a world you long to see?" sings Combeferre.

The fighting has started. I feel an urge of excitement running through me. This is what we've been preparing for.

We all run into the café and get as much old furniture as we can, the barricade needs to be as big as possible, we've planned it out and there's enough furniture around us.

(Eponine)

The fighting will be starting now. Enjolras won't die. He can't die. He can't. I won't let him die. There must be something that I can do, anything.

I have to go to the barricade. But they won't let a woman be there. I'll have to borrow my father's close, he probably won't notice, not if it's only for a little while. I run home as fast as I can, sneak into my parents' room and grab some old clothes from my father. They're far too big but it's the best I can find. I go into my room and change quickly, carefully making sure all of my hair is in the cap. I then run out of the house and try to find the barricade. It will probably be near the café so I go there first. I just have to make sure that Enjolras doesn't die.

I see the barricade, it's really high already. I climb over it as quickly as I can, hoping I don't get shot.

Enjolras looks at me, does he recognise me?

"Can I speak with you, Monsieur?" he asks me.

"Uh ok," I reply following him into the café. He gently pulls me into the store room where Joly gave me the big speech. He locks the door.

"What are you doing, Ponine?" he asks.

"I had to see you, you can't die!" I sob.

"I won't die Ponine," I say, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"Promise me, Enjolras," I say, still crying.

"I promise," he replies, kissing me, "but it's too late for you to leave, you'll get shot for sure, just stay near the café and out of the way."

"But Enjolras—"

"Promise me."

"I promise…"

"See you soon Ponine," he says as he walks out.

(Enjolras)

I have to live to get back to Eponine, when this is over I'm going to ask her to marry me. As I walk out of the café Marius stops me, a gun in his hand.

"What did you say to Eponine?" he asks.

"What do you mean? Eponine isn't here," I say nervously.

"I've seen her in her boy costume before," he replies.

"Well—"

A police man is aiming at me and Marius, he shoots, I can see the bullet racing towards me. I'm going to die. I can never marry Eponine. Or ever see her again. I always thought I wasn't afraid to die, but now I'm terrified.

It's about to hit me but a boy jumps in front of me. He gets hit. I look down to see if I know him. It's not a him, it's a her. Eponine. No, no, no. Not Eponine!

I kneel down beside her. "Enjolras," she says.

"It's okay, I'm here," I tell her. She gives a slight smile.

"Stay with me."

"Always," I reply. I sit beside her until she breathes her last breath.

Why Eponine? Why?

I rush into the café and lock myself into the store room. They can't see me cry. About 15 minutes later I go back out. This is for Eponine. I will avenge her. That little weasel Marius is crying beside her, saying he loves her. So now he decides? He's ignored her for years but now when she's dead he suddenly loves her?

I grab my gun and shoot madly.

We're losing. Badly. Even little Gavroche is down. Eventually, it's only me and Grantaire. I know that we're going to die now. I go up to the top floor of the café. Grantaire follows. He knows we're going to die too.

The enemy are following us. I go up to the window, holding the red revolutionary flag. Grantaire stands beside me.

"Goodbye, Grantaire," I say when the enemy come with their guns. I get shot six times in the chest, fall out of the window, still holding the revolutionary flag, and die.

**I hope you guys liked it. plz review :P**


End file.
